onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Evil Queen (Wish Realm)
|firstmention = Wish You Were Here |onlyappearance =Eloise Gardener |latestmention = Leaving Storybrooke }} Regina, better known as the Evil Queen, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts, with her only appearance, in the seventh episode of the seventh season. She is portrayed by starring cast member Lana Parrilla, and is the Wish Realm version of the Evil Queen. History Aware of the Queen's plan to cast the Dark Curse, which he hoped to benefit from in his quest to kill the Dark One, Hook is surprised when Regina comes to announce that the heroes stole her magic, leaving her unable to cast the curse. Smee mocks the Queen for being defeated, causing an irritated Regina to try to magically choke him, but nothing happens since the Queen is now magicless. She asks Hook for safe passage away from the land before Snow and David find her and requests a trip aboard the pirate's ship, offering, as payment, a map to a witch's tower in a far-off land where Hook might find magic powerful enough to defeat an immortal, such as Rumplestiltskin. The pirate accepts the deal. Some time later, the Queen is gambling with Smee, who shares the news that Hook accomplished to retrieve a magical flower from the other world. An impatient Regina looks relieved when Hook arrives, and insists they should depart from the kingdom soon enough, but Hook states he won't join her. Instead, he nominates Smee to be the ship's captain and take her away. The Evil Queen, puzzled by his decision, wonders what might be more important for him than getting his revenge on the Dark One. At some point, a sword fight takes place, in which Snow and David defeat the Evil Queen. They banish her from the kingdom with the fairies using magic to ensure that she can never return. A statue of the royal couple is built on the spot where the battle was won. While celebrating her birthday, Snow and David's daughter, Emma, tells her parents about a dream she had, in which the Queen had cast the curse and they lived in a place called Storybrooke. The princess is calmed by her parents, who assure her that the Queen is no longer a threat. Later on, Emma meets Storybrooke's version of Regina and mistakes her for the Queen her parents had banished from the kingdom. As Regina tries to explain her the truth, Snow and David appear. The king wields his sword to threaten who he thinks is the Evil Queen, forcing Regina to teleport away. On the advice of an imprisoned Rumplestiltskin, Regina disguises herself as the Evil Queen and interrupts Sir Henry's knighting ceremony, taking Snow and David captive and eventually, despite Emma's pleading, killing them by crushing their hearts. Although this eventually results in Emma remembering that the Wish Realm is not her home, Sir Henry swears revenge on the Evil Queen for the murder of his grandparents and kidnapping of his mother and begins traveling the realm in search of her. The Evil Queen native to the Wish Realm, having grown old, continues to live somewhere else after her banishment. }} Magical Abilities Former Magical Abilities Trivia |-|Set Notes= Costume Notes *The Evil Queen is wearing the same coat her Enchanted Forest counterpart wore in the Season One episodes "Heart of Darkness"File:116EvilQueen.png and "An Apple Red as Blood",File:121OhIPromise.png the Season Two episodes "The Outsider"File:211TheBitterEnd.png and "The Evil Queen",,File:220QueenRegina.png the Season Three episode "Snow Drifts"File:321WeNeedToFindRumple.png and the Season Four premiere "A Tale of Two Sisters".File:401DoYou.png Appearances See also *Evil Queen's Palace References }} nl:Boze Koningin (Wenswereld) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Royalty Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Wish Realm Characters Category:Magic Users